Une drôle de nuit
by DoflamingoCrazy
Summary: "Je farfouillais ensuite dans ma petite embarcation, occupé à chercher mon oreiller et ma couverture, je ne prêtai pas attention à l'ombre qui sprinta vers moi."


**Luffy** : Nami et mingo..

 **Me** : ...

 **Law** : Luffy, tiens là.. Je vais lui enfoncer une seringue dans la jugulaire..

 **Me** : Quoi ?!

* * *

 **One piece est à Oda**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La lune prit place en plein milieu, dans le ciel étoilé, illuminant l'océan sous un éclat scintillant. Mes yeux brillèrent sous les rayons, fixant la carte en papier jaunit. Mon doigt suivit les traces de crayon, longeant un chemin. La lanterne de la chaloupe éclaira le parchemin, ainsi qu'une partie de mon visage. La lueur de la flamme m'attirer, m'hypnotisant petit à petit, mais je ne cédais pas à la tentation. Je dormirais après avoir étudié ce gribouillis, fait par un pirate doter d'un talent pour le dessin... Évidemment c'est de l'ironie, c'est horriblement mal fait.

Je pris une gorgée de ma gourde, rafraichissant ma gorge. Le liquide vital se faufila en douceur dans le tunnel de chair, s'engouffrant de plus en plus bas. Je gémis, ouvrant la bouche, tout en m'essuyant les lèvres, à l'aide de mon bras. J'avais vraiment négligé ma santé depuis un moment, j'avais légèrement pris de grosses cernes sous mes yeux, et même un teint pâle.

À croire, que je devenais un zombie, au fur et à mesure de voler de merveilleux trésors. Mais il fallait bien que je passe par là, je devais trouver l'argent coute que coute, pour racheter ma ville natale à Arlong. Sinon, qui d'autre le fera ? Personne, à part moi. Parfois je me demande, si le destin m'offrira une vie meilleure dans le futur... Mais bon, faut pas trop rêver.

Je continuai ma recherche, baillant entre deux, fatigué de ma journée. Les minutes passèrent, et toujours rien, je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer cette carte, sans queue, ni tête. Je soupirai, broyant la carte dans mes mains, décidément, les pirates de nos jours, son de vrai incapable...

Je farfouillais ensuite dans ma petite embarcation, occupé à chercher mon oreiller et ma couverture, je ne prêtai pas attention à l'ombre qui sprinta vers moi. Mon oreiller maintenant dans mes bras, je souris, heureuse de pouvoir enfin me reposer. Mais visiblement, le sort s'abattait encore sur ma pomme, vu qu'une chose gigantesque atterrit en plein sur moi, m'écrasant au sol.

Je gémis de douleur, la joue collée contre les planches. Je ne voyais absolument rien, mais je sentais un corps au-dessus de moi. J'essayai en vain, de me lever... Avant que la chose au-dessus de moi, se mette à gémir à son tour, se redressant. Je revoyais enfin le ciel, soulager d'être encore en vie. Je me relevai rapidement, debout en face d'une personne... L'obscurité cachait son visage et même ses vêtements, à part son manteau à plume, que j'examinais depuis un petit moment.

Je pris alors, l'initiative de prendre la lanterne de la chaloupe, bien décidé à connaître l'identité de mon nouvel invité, qui s'est permis de me tomber dessus, sans la moindre gêne. Je tendais la lanterne vers l'être, m'accroupissant tout près. La flamme illumina le visage de la personne, révélant un homme étonnamment séduisant. Dit donc, ça fait bien longtemps, que n'avait pas vu, un aussi beau garçon. Il avait l'air à moitié endormi... Il portait des lunettes de soleil, ce qui m'amusa, vu que le soleil avait disparu depuis belle lurette... Encore un gars, qui veut cela montrer, matcho.

Je poussai son épaule, pour le réveiller. Il gémit en bougeant, remarquant ma présence.

 **-He ho ! Allo la terre, ici la lune !**

Criais-je, balançant ma main devant ses lunettes rouges. Il plaça sa main sur son crâne, se caressant le cuire chevelu. Je tica, un peu énerver qu'il ne me réponde pas. L'homme se frotta ensuite, les yeux, levant légèrement ses lunettes.

 **-Mais tu vas répondre, à la fin ?!**

Dis-je, furax. Il se dressa subitement devant moi, posant sa main contre mon épaule. Je déglutis, prêtes à nager en pleine mer, en cas de tentative d'agression. Il me fixa, avec un visage neutre.

 **-Je peux dormir, sur ta barque ?**

Mon visage gela sur place, il avait prononcé la question, d'une manière tellement calme, sans aucune émotion. Normalement, tu exprimes une certaine honte, dans un cas semblable... Bah là, c'est le contraire.

 **-Tu es ivre ?**

 **-Non, juste fatigué. J'ai besoin de pioncer un moment.**

Dis l'inconnue, en étirant ses bras.

 **-Ok... vingt cinq mille berry.**

Le visage de l'homme se crispa, un peu confus. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

 **-Hm ?**

 **-Vingt cinq mille berry, pour cette nuit.**

Le blond se mit à sourire, alors que moi, je restais sérieuse jusqu'au bout.

 **-Je veux juste dormir... Fufu~**

 **-Oui, j'ai bien compris. Vingt cinq mille berry, sinon tu dégages !**

Le sourire de l'inconnu se referma, un peu perdu.

 **-Non mais, je veux juste dormir. Me reposer, récupérer...**

 **-Mais tu es stupide, ou quoi ?! J'ai dit oui, à condition que tu payes vingt cinq mille berry, en billet de préférence.**

La lanterne posée, je lui fis face, un peu surprise de son manque d'intelligence.

 **-Je ne recherche pas une prostituée...**

 **-Heureuse de l'entendre.**

 **-Pourquoi, tu me demandes de l'argent, dans ce cas ?!**

 **-C'est comme à l'auberge, tu dors, tu payes. Et comme la chaloupe est très petite, et que je suis une femme... bah le prix augmente, tu comprends. Mais bon, je vais être sympa, pour une fois... Je te fais une fleur, car tu es vraiment mignon. Allez, je veux bien descendre à vingt quatre mille berry !**

Je fis un petit signe de Victoire, deux doigts en l'air. L'homme à lunettes grimaça.

 **-Tu es sérieuse... Tu me fais payer, pour dormir sur cette épave ?!**

 **-C'est ça ou rien... Rabat joie.**

Murmurais je dans ma barbe, tout en reprenant une pose adéquate. Il fouilla alors, dans une de ces poches de pantalon, un regard un peu agacé. Il sortit une bonne pile de billets, ce qui fit changer mes yeux en symbole de berry. L'inconnue tendit l'argent... je lui arrachai la pile de ses mains, frottant les doux billets sur ma joue.

 **-Voilà... maintenant, tu me laisses dormir ?**

Cracha le blond. Je me calmai en rangeant les billets dans mon haut, le regardant avec un air curieux.

 **-Euh avant que tu dors... Rassure-moi, tu ne ronfles pas ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Ouf~ Bonne nuit... euh ?**

 **-Doflamingo... Et toi, petite voleuse ?**

 **-Nami.**

Dis-je sèchement, vu que je n'avais pas l'habitude de dévoiler mon nom à des inconnus, mais bon... Comment refuser, après avoir eu autant d'argent ?

 **-Joli nom. Fufu~**

Roucoula Doflamingo. Je souris en lui tirant la langue, un peu taquine.

 **-Merci, mais.. il n'y a pas que mon nom qui est joli !**

Doflamingo sourit, sortant une autre pile de billets.

 **-dix mille berry de plus, si tu m'emmènes à la prochaine ile. Fufu~**

Les symboles inondèrent une nouvelle fois mes yeux bruns. Ce doflamingo commence à me plaire !

 **-Ok ! Je dois me rendre à Kokoyashi, mais je vais faire un petit détour, vers une ile voisine. Ça te va ?**

 **-Pourquoi faire un détour ? Fufu~**

Mon visage se crispa, je ne pouvais pas le conduire à mon île natale, alors j'inventai une excuse bidon, pour le protéger d'Arlong.

 **-Euh... disons qu'on n'aime pas beaucoup les étrangers là-bas... Héhé~**

Je me forçais à rire, montrant un peu ma joie. Il enleva son manteau à plumes rose, le posant près de lui. Ensuite, il mit ses mains derrière son crâne, souriant affectueusement.

 **-Tu vis sur cette ile, pas vrai ?**

Demanda le blond, un peu intriguer. Je serrai mes poings en baissant doucement la tête, pensant à Arlong, une nouvelle fois. J'enfonçais mes doigts entre ma paume de main, imaginant les horribles choses que cet être abominable est en train de commettre derrière mon dos.

 **-Oui...**

 **-Tu es une pirate ? Fufu~**

Je restai geler sur place, me posant des dizaines de questions. Mais quand je vis son visage diriger vers mon bras, je compris pourquoi...

 **-Ah oui, je suis navigatrice...**

Murmurais je à moi-même, oubliant presque mon nouvel invité. Le mot « Navigatrice » me donna un haut de cœur, ce qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

 **-Eh bien ton capitaine a bien de la chance... Fufu~**

Un sourire mince lui répondit. Je me déplaçai vers un coin de la chaloupe, recouverte de ma petite couverture en laine. Mon visage tomba sur l'oreiller blanc, à moitié déchirer.

 **-Bonne nuit, Homme oiseau.**

Doflamingo étouffa un petit rire, avant de me répondre gentiment.

 **-Bonne nuit, Nami. Fufu~**

Mes yeux se fermement délicatement, ainsi que mon faible sourire. Mon heure était arrivée, j'étais maintenant parti dans le monde des rêves. Et demain, je conduirais ce drôle de pirate à l'ile voisine... Je me demande si je le reverrais un jour.

* * *

 **Petit commentaire** ? ^7^

 **Nami** : Je ne sais pas quoi dire..

 **Doffy** : Salut, jolie rousse.

 **Nami** : Sanji.. à l'aide !


End file.
